Unknown Parents
by strong man
Summary: This revolves around Richard who starts to wonder who his parents are since he's been adopted and he's forced to make a tough decision when he discovered that his own family are villains, will he make the hasty split and leave or exclude his parents and continue to fight for the all of the Unikingdom? He may not have to make any decisions at all.


_**This is my first fanfic of the stupid show, Unikitty**_

 _ **Description: I saw the sneak peek and this is just being lazy cause the creativity is poor, it was like a 7 year old kid gave them this idea, but despise all that, they did give us a homosexual family.**_

 _ **Date:**_ December 31 2017

 _ **Pairing:**_ Master Frown/Brock **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K

In the Unikingdom, Richard was in his room, sitting sideways on the bed while sighing over the portrait of him, Master Frown and Brock. In the picture while Richard and Brock were smiling, Frown was rolling his eyes at Brock.

"Why dose this look familiar? He toppled over onto his back cause he never got to meet them cause he was adopted by Hawkodile when he was just a baby block. He sighed and started to tear up, but stopped himself "No, crying is for babies and I'm a full-grown man,

Just then, Hawkodile came inside his room and walked over "Hey, how're you, Richard" He asked. "Hawkodile, what was it like when you adopted me? The gray block asked, looking at him with tear development in his eyes. "Where did this come from? Hawkodile sat down on the bed after being hit in the feelings.

"I've just been thinking" Richard answered, looking depressed. The hybrid sighed cause he was keeping this secret for so long. 'It's not a time I like to remember cause it was in the dark period, but when you were young, I met your mother when I lived in the Action Forest, he begged me to take care of you.

"Did he tell you why? The brick asked. "I believe he told me something about your father being a bad role model. "I see, you have any leads? He asked. "Why? The hybrid raised an eye-brow.

"Because" He hopped off of the bed and began walking 'I'm gonna go find them" He replied, but Hawkodile quickly got off and stopped him. "That might not be a good idea" He said, noticing the reason. "Why not, I have to know who they are? He explained his worriedness.

"Trust me, it's best if you didn't know" He said to cover the effects if may have. Richard was determined to wanna get to know them and was considering going to great length to discover where he came from.

Hawkodile walked out, but stopped and turned around 'Please understand that your mother gave you up cause she thought that you'll have a much better life here" He opened the door and closed it behind him.

Richard had admit that he was having a good life here, but it always felt incomplete" He went over to the bed and laid on his back for the second time until he heard a knock on his door "Richard, I was wondering if you like to play Hopscotch with my little brother? Unikitty shouted. "He's busy crying" Hawkodile said as he was walking away.

"I'm not crying" He shouted as he took it as an insult and he heard Unikitty hop away "Hawkodile, you wanna play Hopscotch with me and my brother? Richard sighed and turned to face the wall. "One day I'll find you two and we can be one big happy family" He closed his eyes.

* * *

In Frowntown, Master Frown was passing his bestfriend aka his husband the tissue box while displaying a bored look on his face. "Was it right to give him up to him? Brock took some tissue cause he was crying so much.

"What, you mean that Bird-thing? Frown raised an eye-brow to him. "Exactly, maybe if you wasn't such a bad influence then he would've stay and we could've been a family" The tombstone scolded him before blowing his nose

Master Frown looked sad to see him sad, but usually he would be happy yet this is the only person he cares about that makes him feel good even if he's grumpy all the time. Anyway, he tried to comfort him.

Brock just pushed him away 'I'm sorry" tears kept fall "I just need to be alone right now" He felt guilty for pushing him and his evil husband walked out of his room. He sighed 'Now, what can I do to save my marriage while still keeping my reputation to uphold? He rubbed his chin.

He thought long and hard "maybe I can try to make Brock's delicious cookie recipe, he knows that they're the key to my dark heart" He said and ran into the kitchen. "First, I need a bow, two eggs, milk and butter" He went to get those things and sat them down "now, if I were Brock...

He paused and started to sniff cause he's nothing like him, he's not nice, friendly or pals with Unikitty so he might as well do his best cause he really wanted to capture his heart again.

 **(0)**

Brock was now laying face down with his head in the pillow the rose his head up "maybe I should've blame my husband, I can't ask him to change" He sat on the bed "I'm gonna go talk to him and tell him that he should apologize for being a bad role model.

He jumped off and walked to the door and opened it "Honey, we need to discuses why I decided to give our son away" He saw his husband sitting on the bean bag chair, playing a shooter game where he bad guys, but instead he shot many innocent people.

"That's it, all of you can feel my wrath and you can scream for mercy" He laughed viciously at the television screen. "Brock you wanna join in my chaos? He asked as he saw one citizen running away.

"Hey, where're you think your going' Frown said and shot him in the back. 'Actually, I came to talk to you about our son' he tombstone walked over and sat down beside him. Frown sighed and paused the game and turned his attention to his lover.

 ** _When I said this show sucked, well...I just made is better for you all, but from my version and prospective. Richard must've seem his parents shadows and that's why he said they look_** ** _ed familiar._**


End file.
